My Little Pony: Ecstasy is Magic -or- Friendship is Ecstasy
by DarkLordK
Summary: A series of shameless, smutty one-shots just for the sake of being shameless, smutty one-shots. Plots are almost non-existent, save for a set-up to the pairing. Absolutely NOT for anyone under 18.
1. Sweet Apple Aches

I needed to get something up. A shameless porn-without-plot. Because I haven't done it yet! And what better series to "desecrate" than one I'm already working with? Yay clopfics!

Basically, this is a series of smutty one-shots. That's all. The plots will be... Well... Almost not there. Of course, I'll need to give them a REASON for all this, but that's... That's about it. So yeah.

Anywho, the whole premise of this story? Applebloom's all hot and bothered, and Applejack helps her out. In that way. Big Mac joins in later. As I said, shameless PWP. Full of Applecest because I was bored. So yeah. Enjoy, ya pervs. I know I will. ;P

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Story One: Sweet Apple Aches**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary:** **Applebloom has a problem, and comes to her big sister for help. They then seek the help of Big Mac as well.**

"Hoo-ey! Finally, we're done!" Applejack wiped the sweat from her brow, smiling. She glanced over at Applebloom, who had been helping her with the apple-bucking recently. The little filly let out a giggle as they started towards the house.

"Yup! We got a lotta apples today! Yer awesome, AJ! The best apple-bucker this side of Equestria!" AJ blushed a bit, smiling shyly.

"Aww, shucks, Applebloom... Ah dunno 'bout the BEST..." Of course she was, though. Nopony else could've done what she had in the evening it had taken her to do it.

"Course you are! C'mon, AJ, dinner's prob'ly ready by now, and Ah'm hungrier 'n a green snake in a sugar cane field!" Applebloom started galloping towards the house, Applejack right behind her, chuckling.

**XXXXX**

After dinner, the Apple family had all retreated to their rooms for the night. Applebloom, however, wasn't tired. She just couldn't get to sleep. An irritating tingle between her hind legs had both kept her awake and confused her. It was the same every night. Beginning about a month ago, whenever she was done working on the field with Applejack, she began to get tingly. She didn't know what it was, nor did she know what was causing it. But she was beginning to become annoyed with it, and she wondered if her big sister knew how to take care of it.

"O' course... Applejack knows everything! She can help me!" Excited, the young filly rolled out of her bed and quietly made her way to AJ's room. She heard slight panting, but thought nothing of it as she opened the door. "AJ, I need-"

"WAH! A-Applebloom?!" Applejack quickly pulled the covers over herself, blushing furiously. "W-What're y'all doin' just marchin' in here like that?!"

The filly's gaze traveled down to the floor. "A-Ah'm sorry... Ah didn't know it wouldn't be okay... Ah just wanted to ask ya somethin'..." AJ let out a sigh.

"Alright... What's wrong?" Applebloom stood on her hind legs and motioned with her left forehoof down between her legs. Applejack's eyes widened a bit at this, not expecting the conversation to take that turn.

"Ah keep gettin'... Tingly... Right here... Why? And how can Ah get rid of it?" AJ blushed even more.

'Hoo, boy... That ain't what I thought we'd be talkin' about...' "W-Well, Applebloom... C'mere... Ah'll help ya out." Applebloom scampered over to the older mare's bed and climbed up quickly, eager to get rid of the annoying tingly heat she kept feeling. Applejack smiled a bit, feeling somewhat eager herself. Not only that, but she felt Applebloom kind of owed her since she had interrupted her... Private time.

She instructed the young filly to lay down, and Applebloom readily complied. She took the moment to really take in her older sister's appearance. Mane disheveled, sweating a bit, and panting ever so slightly. As she continued to admire AJ, her face reddened and heat pooled between her hind legs. "O-Ooh... Applejack, Ah feel funny... It's so warm..." AJ's lips cracked in a grin as she slowly ran her tongue up Applebloom's thin neck, eliciting a shiver and a moan from the inexperienced filly.

"Good, sugarcube... This is gonna feel really good... Ah need ya to listen to what Ah tell ya, okay? Ah'll take care o' yer... Tingle problem." Applebloom nodded, her marehood almost aching with anticipation. AJ smiled, pinning the filly down and slowly running her tongue downwards, teasing the now-squirming Applebloom. When she finally reached her ultimate goal, however, she simply worked her tongue around it and down Applebloom's inner thigh, causing the filly to groan in disappointment.

"A-Applejack, that's only makin' it more tingly...!" AJ chuckled and smiled up at her sister.

"Ah know... But it's a good thing, y'know. It means yer all turned on and ready to, um... Hm... How do Ah put it... Oh! Okay, ya ever wonder where foals come from?"

"Oh, Ah know this! We found it in a book once when we were tryin' to get our cutie marks!" AJ's eyebrow perked. "A male pony puts 'is thingie in a girl pony's thingie, right? AJ let out a soft sigh, wondering just what kind of book the three fillies were reading. She'd ask Twilight Sparkle about it tomorrow.

"...K-Kinda... Ehehe... Okay... Um, yer right about the stallion's, uh... Thingie, I guess we'll call it for now... And it goes into a mare's... Thingie... But there's more to it than that..."

"Like what?" Ever curious, Applebloom sat upright on the bed to listen.

"W-Well, before it can go in, they both gotta be, um... Aroused. Like you are, right now. See how it's all wet 'n' slippery lookin'?" The filly looked, then nodded her understanding. "Well, that's how the mare's gotta be. And the stallion's... Ah, this'd be easier if'n Ah had someone to demonstrate..."

"Well, what about Big Mac? HE'S a stallion! Ah'll go get 'im!" Before AJ could protest, Applebloom was off toward Big Mac's room. "Big brother~! Applejack need ya for something! It's really really important~!" AJ finally caught her, clamping her muzzle shut.

When she spoke, her voice was a harsh whisper. "Applebloom! What'n tarnation d'ya thin yer-"

"Ya needed me...?" AJ shut up with a small squeak. There, in all his glory, was Big Mac himself. Both girls blushed furiously at the sight of him. He raised an eyebrow before turning to go back to sleep. But he never got the chance. Applebloom broke free at the last minute.

"AJ wanted yer help to show me where foals come from!" She grinned at her older sister, whose face almost resembled Pinkie Pie's with the color it had turned. Big Mac smirked to himself. "So... Will ya help 'er ta help me? Pleeease?"

"...Eeyup." He walked past them into AJ's room, Applebloom giddily following him in. Applejack sighed and shuffled in after them.

'Ah shoulda just went to sleep...' "Alright... Ah really can't believe Ah'm gonna do this... But Big Mac, c'mere..." He simply nodded, knowing exactly what to do. He was no stranger to the joys of sex. In fact, he had had his eye on his little sister- both of them, Applebloom after she had grown a bit- for a while. He smiled at the thought that he finally had them. AJ had him lay on his back so Applebloom could see.

A moan escaped the ever-silent farmer as AJ gently licked up the underside of his stallionhood. "Y'see, Applebloom, this here has to be all hard before it can go in. See how it's soft right now?" Her face reddened at each word, Applebloom's doing the same. The filly nodded, and AJ continued her oral assault on Big Mac. After a few minutes, AJ realized that he wasn't called 'Big Mac' for nothing. As she pondered whether or not she could take it all, Applebloom giggled.

"Shoot, Big Mac! It's gigantic!" Slowly Applebloom licked her lips, but AJ cleared her throat.

"O-Okay, Big Mac... Easy does it..." He nodded and she positioned herself over the bed, her rear in the air and her tail moved aside. He lined his rock-hard appendage up with AJ's now practically-dripping marehood and pushed forward. She moaned loudly into the bedsheets as he thrusted directly into the deepest part of her. Applebloom stared at them, her hoof wandering downwards. AJ smiled at this.

"Hah... N-Now Applebloom... Ya just gotta r-rub it..." Applebloom slowly circled her young marehood with her hoof, moaning at the new feeling of euphoria. "T-That's good... Just like- Ngahh~!"

While AJ was instructing her younger sister on clopping, Big Mac had decided he was tired of waiting and took it upon himself to begin moving in and out of the young orange mare beneath him. Slowly he pumped in and out of Applejaack, causing her to moan and squirm under him. Her head was tossed back as she cursed into the bedspread, loving every second of being filled by her big brother. The very thought brought her closer to orgasm, her marehood dripping with arousal as the farmer Stallion slammed in and out of her, throbbing with every movement.

Of course, Applebloom was also nearing climax, working herself with her hoof proving too much for her after a few minutes. Finally, she came hard, moaning and gasping weakly. Her juices practically spilled out of her, her hips bucking wildly as she rode it out. The sight was too much for AJ or Big Mac to take, as the moment Applebloom finished, AJ's eyes widened as her orgasm ripped through her as well. As she shuddered under Big Mac, he kept pounding her hard until his stallionhood throbbed like mad before he unloaded into AJ's waiting body. It throbbed and spurted until, about a minute later, he had finished cumming into the mare beneath his now trembling body.

Nopony moved from where they were, too tired out from their activities. AJ smiled weakly over at Applebloom, panting heavily. "Ya... Hah... Ya see...? I-It's... All about... Makin' 'im cum... Hah... A-Ah need to sleep... Big Mac went and wore me out..." Big Mac nodded slowly, gently kissing his trembling sisters on the forehead before leaving the room. Applebloom soon fell asleep, and AJ just smiled, letting her lie where she was as she climbed up next to her, snuggling against her and falling asleep.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Applejack was unsurprisingly sore. As she stumbled to the kitchen, she saw Big Mac and Applebloom already at the table, waiting for her. But Granny Smith wasn't there. "Um... Anypony seen Granny Smith?"

"Eeyup."

"She said she had to go to the market! Ya know what that means, AJ?"

"N-No... What's that mean...?" Applebloom grinned, trotting slowly over to her sister.

"Ah wanna do what we did last night again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So I feel better now. I needed to get that out of my system. Next thing I upload with be something having to do with one of my ongoing fics. Promise.

Next story in this series? Luna and Celestia. Oh-hoh-hoh yes.

Review, and clean out your keyboards. ;P

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	2. The Princest Ride

Yay, more clop goodness! Woo!

Also, anyone notice that the names of these stories are wordplay? 'Sweet Apple Aches' was, obviously, Sweet Apple Acres with ONE letter changed (really; it's the 'r' in Acres), and 'The Princest Ride' was 'The Princess Bride' (inconcieveable! I actually kinda like that movie). And I'll keep it going as much as I can, because... Why not, right?

So, thanks to Mister Self Destruct, I have a direction to go with this story. Thank him if you like it, because he's basically the one who came up with it. ^_^

So, here we go!

**Warning: Futa (Penis-endowed) LunaXCelestia.** If you don't like it, don't read this chapter. It will not be detrimental in any way. I promise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Story Two: The Princest Ride**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary: It's a special time of the year for our favorite ponies, but a certain princess can't keep her hooves to herself!**

"Ugh... This is most distressing, but what shalt we do about it?" Princess Luna. Ruler of the night. Current status? Freaking the hell out.

See, Luna- and, indeed, ALL of Equestria's female inhabitants- had entered into a scpecial time of year. Heat. Not Summer heat, either. The kind of heat that would reduce most mares to puddles of pure lust under the right touch. Of course, Luna was better than that.

...Or so she thought. The tingle between her hind legs, begging for attention, felt to the Princess of the Night as though it was mocking her thoughts. She let out a groan, pacing back and forth- though the rubbing she felt as she did so caused her to moan and stop, staying completely still. She nodded to herself. "I shall stand in this very spot, then. Let us see thou distract me from my thoughts now!"

Suddenly, an idea formed in her head. She would seek help from Princess Celestia! Luna's mood brightened a bit and she broke off in a gallop toward Celestia's chambers.

**XXXXX**

"Oh, hello, Luna. What did you need?" Celestia smiled at her younger sister. Luna could've sworn she had heard something... An undertone in the Solar Goddess's voice. But she must've been hearing things. Right?

...Right?

"W-Well, um... Dearest sister... As we are sure you hath guessed by now, it is... THAT time, a-and I was just curious..." Luna's voice had a sense of urgency to it, as she was currently being irritated by the all too familiar feeling of needing release. "W-What shalt we do to be rid of the issue? Dost thou have any ideas? It... Bothers us, this heat... It will not leave us alone... We long for... R-Release, as thou would put it..."

"Well, Luna... First of all, you should really remember the lesson you have learned from Twilight Sparkle and the others, about the way you speak. It's MUCH cuter when you talk normally." Luna blushed a bit, but nodded anyway. "And... I MAY have a few ideas, but you have to do exactly as I tell you."

"W-We... Er... I will do anything to get rid of this... Please..."

Celestia smiled to herself before striding over to the Night Princess and pressing her lips against Luna's. Hard.

"Mph...?!" Luna let out an involuntary and surprised moan, the tingling in her marehood reaching an all time high. She didn't know why, or how. But at that moment, she desperately wanted to plow her older sibling. After a second, she felt Celestia's tongue briskly slide along Luna's now tingling lips, trying to gain access. Her head was foggy, and she wanted this BAD. Her lips parted, allowing the muscle to explore. This caused Luna to moan again as she sucked gently on the Princess of the Day's tongue. A small whimper of pleasure escaped Celestia as she did so, causing them both to smile.

They broke the kiss, a single strand of saliva connecting their tongues. Lust clouded Luna's vision, and she saw her sister in a whole new light. She suddenly noticed all of Celestia's delicious curves, deepening the blush on her face. Celestia giggled and smiled at her, knowing exactly what was happening. "Luna, dear...?"

"Mm?"

"Wanna take care of our 'issue' together?"

"Mm..." Celestia smiled at her younger sister's response, leading her to the bed. Luna, excited to take care of her heat, quickly jumped up onto the bed and lay down on her back. Celestia kissed her gently before climbing up over the Night Princess, just as eager to begin as Luna was now.

Before the Ruler of the Day could do anything further, however, Luna smirked and began uttering a spell, surprising Celestia.

'W-What is she...?' She stared down at Luna as a light formed around her. After the light faded, she felt something warm and hard pressing up against her. She gasped, realizing now what the spell was. A large, thick penis had formed in place of Luna's marehood. "L-Luna, you naughty filly... You had a spell like this?" She grinned at the mare under her.

"Of course, dear sister... We- er... I... I seem to have a certain fetish for it... I imagine pinning down young, tight, helpless mares and rutting them over and over..." Luna's newly materialized length twitched against Celestia's stomach, causing her to quiver slightly. "They beg at first for me to stop, but I don't, and they begin to beg me for more... Harder... Nnh..." Another twitch. "I-It feels so good to rub it and let it shoot all over me...!" One last twitch and Celestia had heard enough. She was now horny enough to take the entirety of Equestria's male population at this point. And some of the females.

"L-Luna, please... No more..." Her marehood was practically dripping with arousal as she positioned herself over Luna's new area, bracing herself for the size. The Royal Sister's both moaned out as Luna felt herself enter Celestia. The Sun Goddess shivered at the feeling of being stretched a bit and completely filled. Luna hadn't messed around AT ALL. She smiled down at her younger sibling before leaning down and deeply kissing her, causing the young mare to moan lovingly.

Celestia began moving back and forth on her sister's appendage, moaning into their sisterly kiss. It throbbed inside her as Luna let out a moan as well, meaning the spell was complete- feeling and everything. Luna bucked up against her older sister, her mind clouded with lust and passion. It felt too damn good for that NOT to happen.

Celestia continued moving and suddenly licked up Luna's neck, eliciting a shiver from the now-endowed mare inside her. Luna grasped weakly at the sheets to no avail, eventually settling on gripping Celestia's flanks and massaging her Cutie Marks. Apparently this was a sweet spot, as Celestia instantly tightened around her. "O-Oh, Luna, yesss... K-keep doing that...!" Luna gladly obliged, figuring she would have to try it on herself at some point.

Luna moaned in surprise as she felt her sister's warmth move upwards, then slam back down. She felt her tip press up against the deepest part of Celestia, causing the older Princess to moan out loudly. She couldn't take much more of this, and neither could Luna. Both were nearing their limits, and Luna felt an overwhelming urge to fill up the mare now bouncing on her stallionhood.

Luna throbbed hard deep inside Celestia, causing her to finally lose it. Her head was tossed back as she let a stream of weakly-voiced curses, her climax causing both warmth to spread throughout her nether regions and her juices to spill out onto Luna's. Luna, extremely turned on by the display, stared until she felt release hit her as well. Her eyes clamped shut and a loud squeal of pleasure to escape from her throat as rope after rope of her thick, warm cum shot up directly into her sister's awaiting womb, causing Celestia to orgasm yet again.

They both lay there, panting heavily. As her stallionhood disappeared in a flash of light, Luna finally smiled and let out a girly-sounding giggle, much to Celestia's delight and surprise. "Dost thou wish for us to teach thee the spell that causes, erm... 'Growth' in certain places?"

The Solar pony giggled and nodded, nuzzling into Luna's neck. "Oh, I believe that would be most pleasureable for both of us... Because next time? You're gonna be riding ME."

Luna blushed furiously, smiling. "I... I would like that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So... Did I do good? :D

This was different... I've never written anything Futa before. It's... New to me.

So, review, and clean out your keyboards! ;P

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	3. Moan of the Cutie

More clop?! Why yes!

This story is about the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Originally, I had an idea to add in Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, but thanks to an idea from IslandAlbatross (go read his fic 'The World Only I Know'; it's coolio), they've been... Saved for later. Muhaha...

On another note, has ANYONE figured out the crossover yet? One FINAL hint, because I don't know think anyone knows what I'm talking about: The main character, who resembles a pony already, will be taken from his three mentors as he tries to learn about swordsmanship.

Okay? Okay. I seriously can't give away more. lol

Anywho, the title of this one is a play on "Call of the Cutie." I REALLY hope I don't have to explain that. XD Enjoy, everypony!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Moan of the Cutie**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary: When the Cutie Mark Crusaders find something about Hearts and Hooves Day's after hours, they decide to try it out to see if their talents lie there.**

"Okay... Our talent is DEFINITELY not beekeeping." Sweetie Belle spoke bitterly, disappointed.

"Ya got THAT right... Those things are really angry. How do some ponies take care of 'em? Ah don't get it!" Applebloom, just as disappointed.

Scootaloo, meanwhile, was pulling a stinger from her flank. "My butt hurts now 'cause of those stupid things..." Sweetie Belle giggled, earning her a glare from the orange filly. "...Anyway, we should check some books out from Twilight's library. We can't give up! One of them has to have SOMETHING to help us!"

"Scootaloo's right, Ah ain't gonna quit until we have our cutie marks!"

"Neither am I! Let's go!" Sweetie Belle grabbed her saddlebags and slipped them on before running outside, the other two fillies eagerly following her with their bags.

**XXXXX**

The Crusaders arrived at Twilight's a bit later. Applebloom knocked on the door, which was answered by Spike. "Oh, hey, girls. You need Twilight for something?"

Scootaloo answered rather excitedly, ready to earn her mark. "No, we wanna borrow some books. We can't figure out our Cutie Marks, so we're gonna try everything we can!" Spike chuckled and led them inside.

"Alright... Just let me know what books you take, so I can write them down." They nodded and explored the entire place. A book with a picture of a heart on the spine quickly caught Sweetie Belle's eye, and she grabbed it without thinking. She easily forgot that she had the book, though, when one titled 'Fledgling Fashionistas: Call of the Designer' got her attention. "Ooh, I bet this one could help me be like Rarity!"

She made her way to the others, who had gotten a couple books each. They listed off the names to Spike, who jotted them down on a piece of parchment to give to Twilight later, when she returned from her errands. Except one, which Sweetie Belle had forgotten about. In her rush, she had slipped it into her bag, but saw the fashionista book and kept it out, reading it on her way to the others. She hadn't even needed to open her bag to name it off because she was holding it. Things were going to get very interesting...

As the three fillies left, Twilight Sparkle returned. They briefly greeted her before running back to their clubhouse. Twilight smiled after them, turning to Spike as she went inside. "So, Spike, anything happen while I was gone?"

"Oh, yeah, they came in here and checked out some books. Here's what they have." Spike held the list up, which Twilight grasped with her magic, looking it over. Her eyes made their way around, but noticed a book missing that wasn't on the list.

"Um... Spike? Where's my copy of 'Hearts and Hooves Day: After the Foals are Tucked Away'? Big Mac was gonna come get it later..." A confused look appeared on his face.

"...Um... It should be right... O-Oh..." His eyes widened when he saw it wasn't there. 'O-Oh no...'

**XXXXX**

It was now about 6:00 PM, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders had gone through all their books. Save one.

"Ugh..." Sweetie Belle's voice was full of frustration. "This is crazy! Why can't we get our marks?" Applebloom answered with a sigh.

"Ah dunno... Hey, Sweetie Belle?"

"What?"

Scootaloo pointed. "You have a book in your saddlebag!" Confusion adorned Sweetie Belle's face as she looked inside.

"I do... Oh, wait, I remember! It's that book with the heart on the side! Let's see... 'Hearts and Hooves Day: After the Foals are Tucked Away'? What's that?" Applebloom trotted over and peeked over Sweetie Belle's shoulder.

"Hm... Ah say we look inside and find out. Maybe it'll help us!" Scootaloo scoffed at her friends.

"I dunno if I want my Cutie Mark to be something mushy like that..." Sweetie Belle giggled.

"Oh, don't be so whiny... At least you'd have one, right?"

"I guess so..." The Crusaders opened the book, looking inside. What they saw surprised them greatly. This book was not instructional or informational. It seemed to be a storybook with pictures. But the pictures on the pages were not something they were expecting. "...Are they hugging? Sweetie, Applebloom, what is this? It looks mushy..."

Sweetie read, blushing. "T-They're... Making love."

"Ain't that how ya make foals...?" All their faces were redder than Big Mac's coat.

"Y-Yeah..." Scootaloo looked very uncomfortable, trying to pry her eyes away from the illustration of the stallion mounting the mare.

"...I bet it feels good."

"Huh?! S-Sweetie!"

"What're y'all talkin' 'bout, Sweetie?"

Sweetie blushed, embarrassed, but also feeling something else about the picture. "That... Making love. I wanna try it." Scootaloo still looked freaked, but now Applebloom shared her white filly friend's curiosity.

"Ah bet it feels good too..." The young orage mare couldn't believe her ears.

"Y-You guys are nuts! It sounds too... M-Mushy..." Although, she had to admit, the mare in the picture did look like she was enjoying herself a LOT. "...A-And anyway, we're all girls! How would we even do it...?" That's a stallion on her, in case you didn't notice..."

"Ah bet there's a way... Keep lookin', Sweetie." The young unicorn nodded and kept flipping the pages until she reached a section with the heading 'Lesbianism - Marefriends with Benefits'. They all blushed furiously, seeing a picture of two mares kissing almost desperately. "See, Ah told ya."

"Y-Yeah... But it still sounds- Mmph?!" Applebloom had taken it upon herself to quiet her pegasus friend's complaints with a kiss. A deep one, like the picture in the book. The young pegasus stared for a second, but slowly relaxed into the kiss. It did feel pretty nice, after all. Maybe she could try something on Rainbow Dash? She doubted, however, that Rainbow Dash would go for a filly like her. (Ha! Hahaha!)

Slowly Applebloom pulled away, smiling. "Ah liked that... Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo tastes sweet. Come try! Like the picture!" The unicorn filly giggled and trotted over, taking Applebloom's place. Scootaloo decided that if she was gonna do this, she wanted to call the shots, and so she initiated a deep kiss with Sweetie Belle, who softly moaned into it. After a few seconds, they broke apart, smiling and blushing profusely. Sweetie giggled to her earth pony friend.

"You're right, she does. Like candy!"

"Only you would compare my mouth to candy, Sweetie." Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you two should kiss now. I-It's only fair, right?" The other two fillies shrugged and kissed as they had with Scootaloo, purring lightly. They broke the kiss and Applebloom scurried over to the book, smiling.

"Ah'm havin' fun, what else can we do?"

"It looks like... She's licking her? That's kinda..." Scootaloo watched them as they read, part of her wishing they would end this now. But that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?

Sweetie shot Scootaloo a devious smile. "Lay down, Scoot..."

The pegasus's face lit up in a blush. "W-Why?" Sweetie didn't answer, instead opting to pin her down against the floor. Scootaloo stared, confused and a little aroused, as her unicorn lover slowly kissed her tummy. As she giggled, Sweetie smiled, gently rubbing her horn against Scootaloo's tiny marehood, causing her to moan out in surprise. "Agh, Sweetie, what are you- EEP?!" A new feeling of euphoria washed over her as Sweetie inserted her horn into her friend. It felt really good, and Scoot wanted more.

"S-Sweetie, I-"

"Shh... Let me do this..." She read the book over, nodding to herself as she began thrusting her horn as described in their new read. Applebloom smiled as she read something as well before positioning herself over Scootaloo's face.

"Yer s'posed to lick it and stuff... Then, Ah do you, it says." Scootaloo could barely think, just wanting to feel good at this point. She began lapping at Applebloom's young lips, earning soft mewls of pleasure from the young earth pony. They started to sound good to her, and she continued, moaning into the soft pink folds as Sweetie continued to pleasure her with her horn. Soon, they were both squirming, nearing their finish. Applebloom came first, coating her orange friend's muzzle with her juices. Scootaloo wasn't far behind, however, the sight of Applebloom climaxing sending her over the edge. Sweetie giggled as her horn was drenched, slowly sliding it out.

As her two friends lay panting, Sweetie smiled and walked over. "See, Scoot, that wasn't so bad."

"It... Hah... W-Was almost... Hah... As awesome as Rainbow Dash..." Applebloom giggled, still coming down from her own orgasm.

"Ah loved it... Hey, you should do Sweetie, Scootaloo. Yer good with yer tongue." She grinned, and Sweetie blushed, taking the place of Applebloom above the orange pegasus. Scoot smiled weakly and began eating out her unicorn friend, earning moans and pleasured gasps from her. Applebloom smiled and stood with her head between Scootaloo's legs, taking in the sight of her glistening marehood. It looked very delicious to her. She gave an experimental lick, causing Scootaloo to shudder pleasurefully as she licked her unicorn friend. Deciding she enjoyed the taste, she took another lick, slower this time, up Scootaloo's pink folds, earning another shudder.

The fillies continued to pleasure each other, happy Sweetie Belle had forgotten about the book. If Spike had known she had it, they probably wouldn't have been allowed to keep it. Soon, Sweetie was nearing her orgasm, squealing and squirming at the feeling of Scootaloo's tongue invading her. She came hard, moaning loadly and drenching Scootaloo's face just as Applebloom had done. She giggled as her unicorn friend panted for breath, collapsing next to her. Scootaloo was getting close too, already squirming now that her upper half was free.

Finally, her climax ripped through her, causing her to cry out loudly as she came, making Applebloom's face resemble her own. Applebloom giggled and began to lick Scoot's face clean, loving the taste of herself and Sweetie. Sweetie and Scootaloo followed her example, and they cleaned each other of the aftermath of their playtime.

**XXXXX**

"...So you borrowed the book without realizing it? How does that work?" Twilight gave the three fillies a confused look. Sweetie smiled sheepishly.

"I kinda... Forgot I grabbed it... I just saw the picture of the heart..." Scootaloo nodded, grinning nervously.

"She's hopeless... I never would've grabbed anything like that."

"Ah, um... N-Nevermind."

Twilight shook her head, sighing. "Just don't let it happen again, okay? This book is... Well, it's not for foals."

"We understand" The fillies spoke in unison, hiding the grins on their faces. They KNEW it wasn't for foals. But it was the best damn thing any of them had ever read. And they had a new favorite activity for stress release.

The three left, smiling, eager to get back home and try more stuff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sooo, was this good? I wasn't feeling this one AS much... Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it. Just... I liked the other ones a bit better. Ah well. Tell me what you think! Review, please! ^_^

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	4. Good Friends and a Couple of Cuffs

Okay... The name for this chapter eluded me for a while. Then it hit me. This chapter features a sort of alter-ego I've created for Fluttershy, which I have dubbed 'Kinkyshy' for... Reasons which will be made obvious very soon. Hence the 'Couple of Handcuffs' part. :D

The title is a pun on the Pantera song 'Good Friends and a Bottle of Pills' (which is a hilarious song, by the way).

Oh, and if you haven't checked out the first chapter of my crossover yet, I suggest you go check it out. Um... If you don't mind Pokémon. Can't really not say what it is anymore, huh? :P

So, here we go!

Oh, right... Our li'l Flutters will seem VERY OOC here. I'll do my best to keep her personality as intact as I can.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Good Friends and a Couple of Cuffs**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary: Fluttershy's curiosity about Dragons takes an interesting turn, and she's determined to use whatever means neccessary to find out everything she can about them.**

Watch. That was all she could do was watch. Of course, she felt like she was borderline stalking the young dragon at this point, but that's besides the point.

'Oh... I-I couldn't just ask him, but it would make everything easier...'

Fluttershy was still curious about Spike. Sure, they had been friends for a good few years now, but that's part of what worried her about her self-given task. If he found out, he might not want to be friends. But her quest for knowledge about all creatures drove her onward. She had been following Spike around, even spying through the library window, waiting for him to slip up just once.

See, Fluttershy had recently become very, well... 'Aware of herself' recently, even experimenting with clopping in her spare time, which she had found was one of her new favorite things to do, aside from, of course, taking care of her animal friends. In one of her spontaneous clop sessions, she realized that she wanted to know how OTHER creatures took care of... THAT issue. And, of course, her first vic- er, 'interest' if you will, had been none other than the young dragon himself.

"I've never even seen him show interest in anypony other than Rarity... But there has to be something he does that's keeping him from losing his mind..." She bit her lip, lowering herself down so she was just peeking into the library window, where Spike was putting away some books. She was about to give up when...

"Okay... I've been putting these away for long enough, and I need a break..." A grin etched itself onto Spike's face. "I'm sure nopony'd even know if I just... Yeah..." Her eyes widened. Could this be it? Was her shadowing finally paying off? She felt herself become giddy, among other things, at the thought. Her tingling would have to wait, however, as she had to keep watching. She couldn't get distracted now!

She shook her head as she noticed him sneaking upstairs, even though he was the only one there. "Strange," she thought, "Why is he being so cautious...?" She hovered up to the top window, making sure not to let herself be seen by the young dragon entering the upper floor. She saw him look around again before reaching under his bed. 'W-What does he have under there? Could it be Playcolt? Or... A s-special toy, maybe...?' Her pulse quickened and her heart pounded against her chest. She kept her eyes peeled as Spike slowly removed his hand from under his bed. She saw him holding...

A comic book.

"That's IT?!" She gasped at her outburst, clamping her hooves over her mouth and darting out ov view of the window, just as Spike turned his head to it.

"...Is somepony out there?" Fluttershy kept quiet. "...Nah... Nopony'd bother coming here just to spy on me." Spike smiled and opened up his comic book. Fluttershy, however, facehoofed at how right he actually was.

'Looks like I'm gonna have to take matters into my own hooves... I-I hope he doesn't mind...' She sat down and waited.

It felt like hours, though it was really only about 30 minutes, before Spike drifted to sleep mid-read. She shook giddily as she slowly flapped her way into the room, tingling everywhere with anticipation. Gradually, her mind began to wander into dangerous territory as her other half, a sort of alter-ego, took over her actions.

She grinned and scooped up the sleeping dragon in her forelegs, being careful not to wake him. Giggling silently to herself, she flew off toward her cottage. 'Time to be bad... Heehee... O-Oh, but I hope he's okay with it...'

**XXXXX**

Spike awoke feeling very... Restricted. Confused, he opened his eyes to find he was handcuffed to a bed in what appeared to be a basement. Why was he in a basement? Trying his luck, he decided to call out for... Somepony, He didn't know who. "H-Hello? Anypony? I'm kinda stuck... Somepony help!"

"O-Oh, good morning, Spike... Well, evening... Did you sleep well?" His head turned up to see light coming from the top of a staircase, with Fluttershy standing in the doorway.

"W-What? No! Why am I tied up? And since when do you have a basement?"

"Oh, Spike... Please don't be too angry with me... I-I just couldn't bring myself to... To ask..." She retreated behind her mane, which confused Spike. Ask what? And was she...

"A-Are you wearing black leather...? Oh, Celestia, why are you wearing black leather?!"

"W-Well, Spike, I read in a book that all ponies that have a submissive partner should wear it..." Spike visibly paled at her words. Partner? For what? "And since I had to know what I wanted to know, and I couldn't ask you, I figured I could find out this way..."

"W-What do you want to know...?" Spike's voice was quivering at this point. He feared the worst, based on the leather and the fact he couldn't move. This was beginning to get very scary to the young dragon.

Slowly she trotted down the steps, smiling. "Well, you remember how you were telling me all about yourself when we first met...?" He nodded slowly. "I realized that you were either too young to know or didn't want to tell me EVERYTHING..." A grin made its way to her face, causing the young dragon to grow even more nervous. "But I wanna know... I wanna know so BAD, Spike..."

"W-What? What do you need to know so badly?!" She hovered her way over to him.

"Spike... I need to know about dragon mating... And since there's no other dragons..."

Spike's eyes grew wide and fearful at the mention of anything sexual. "B-But Rarity-"

"You need to know how to do it first, Spike... And Rarity is a mare who wants experience..." Her grin widened, and rather than ask how... Or why... Fluttershy would know that, he looked at the floor. Well, what he could see of it.

'Rarity wants experience... Fluttershy is pretty hell-bent on jumping me... I guess I haven't taken care of that problem on my own in a long time since I've been busy...' Forgetting the fact that he had used his free-time to read instead, he slowly nodded. "...Alright, Fluttershy..."

He suddenly felt something smack just next to his tail, causing him to yelp. "That's Mistress Fluttershy to you, Spike... I-If that's okay..."

"M-Mistress?!" Just what kind of freaky stuff was Fluttershy into?!

"Yes, Spike. First things first... You need to pleasure the mare first. We aren't animals... We want it just as bad as any male." Opening his mouth to protest irony at its finest, he decided to keep quiet. She slowly flew up so his face was eye level with her already moist slit. A blush burned his cheeks as this was the first time he'd seen one, apart from Twilight's one time which was VERY accidental. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he was surprised- only a little, though, at this point- at the demanding tone.

"Lick, Spike."

"Um... Okay- Yeeow!" He felt whatever had hit him do it again. "W-What?!"

"I told you, call me Mistress Fluttershy! Um... Please..." He decided to comply, as well as ignore the fact that he hadn't minded the second hit.

"Y-Yes, Mistress Fluttershy..." He practically buried his face in her marehood, causing her to let out an uncharacteristic moan- though, considering how she was acting, maybe it wasn't all that uncharacteristic after all. Slowly he began to drag his forked tongue along her folds, earning a shiver from her.

"G-Good boy, Spike... Don't stop... I-If you're okay with that... Ngahh~!" He couldn't lie. She tasted sweet. And he DEFINITELY was okay with that. He kept going, feeling adventurous enough to slide his tongue into her all the way. She squirmed in mid-air, shuddering pleasurefully from his oral assault on her insides.

The yellow mare cried out and nearly climaxed when she felt his nose rub against her clit. "O-Ohh, Celestia, yessss..." Spike's face reddened even more hearing the sounds come from his friend's mouth. They weren't something he was used to hearing, but they certainly spurred him onward in his new task.

Fluttershy began to pant, the heat in her nethers becoming too much to handle. With a strained- albeit very lustful, nonetheless- squeal and a buck forward of her hips, her juices spilled out of her, which were eagerly cleaned up by her partner. Smiling and panting, she looked down at him. "You... Hah... L-Love the taste, don't you...?"

"Yeah... O-Oh, I mean-"

Smack.

"Hssss... Y-Yes, Mistress Fluttershy..." 'Okay,' Spike thought, 'I'm starting to enjoy that a bit too much...' Sure enough, his body was reacting positively to the pain. Fluttershy's pulse quickened at the sight of his now fully erect member, and she was suddenly eager to find out how he tasted, among other things.

"Spike... You're enjoying the spanking." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A very TRUE statement at that. He nodded.

"Yes, Mistress Fluttershy..." She grinned and it smacked him again, causing him to let out a moan. She had to hold back a delighted squeal as she saw his arousal throb from the pleasureful pain. Slowly she lowered her head, barely avoiding touching the tip with her tongue.

"As a reward for your efforts, I will now show you how Rarity will most likely return the favor... I-If that's okay...?" He nodded and she slowly dragged her tongue up his twitching length before taking him into her mouth, eliciting a low moan from the dragon. Smiling, she began bobbing her head up and down. Spike's head leaned back and he moaned at her ministrations, feeling her work him over with her tongue as she continued sucking.

Her gaze drifted upward to his face and she took in every detail; this was a learning experience after all. His cheeks were red and his mouth hung open, a moan escaping every few seconds. She took him out of her mouth with a wet pop sound. With a smirk forming, she spoke in a sultry voice, so unlike her own that she even surprised herself a tiny bit. "You like how that feels, don't you, little dragon?"

"Ngh, yes, Mistress Fluttershy...!" Spike felt himself growing impatient, but didn't really want to question her methods. She let out a tiny giggle and began pleasing him with her mouth again.

As she worked him over, Fluttershy couldn't help but notice how large he actually was. This, of course, opened up another curiosity to the yellow mare; were ALL dragons this well-hung? She'd have to find out somehow...

She felt him growing warmer in her mouth and she smiled. She decided she would let him climax, as she still had one more thing to learn. Slowly, she dragged her tongue upwards as she had before, but kept her lips closed around him as she felt him spasm and shoot off in her mouth, hearing him groan loudly. She eagerly swallowed every bit, even though she was surprised at how much there had been.

"Mmm... Did you enjoy your reward, Spike?" She giggled at his blush when he looked at her, sensually biting her lip.

"Yes, Mistress Fluttershy..." Smiling, she flew up until they were eye level.

"Now... One last thing, if you're going to make Rarity yours..." Spike swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "Actually doing the deed." She giggled at his face when she said that. "So... Here." He stared as he saw her reach up to his hands, undoing the handcuffs. He massaged his sore wrists and looked up at her. She grinned yet again when she lied down where he was, causing him to hop off the bed. "This isn't a step with Rarity, but... Tie my hooves up with that rope over there."

He was about to protest, but shrugged and decided to just go with it. Grabbing the rope off the stand by the bed, he secured her hooves to the headboard. Her legs closed instincively as she felt herself becoming wet again. She could never tell anypony, but she REALLY liked being tied up and helpless.

He grinned and climbed on top of her after securing the ropes. He knew what to do now. He read a book Twilight had on the subject in hopes that Rarity would be his first. He simply stopped caring at this point. Not about her, but about her being his first. Fluttershy smiled, moaning loudly as she shoved into her roughly. He cried out pleasurefully as he felt himself being squeezed by her marehood. "Thrust, Spike... Make me scream..."

"Yes, Mistress Fluttershy..." He gladly obliged her, moving his hips and pumping slowly in and out of the creamy yellow mare beneath him. She squirmed and let him take her, loving the thrill of being dominated almost as much as she loved dominating. He groaned and sped up, instinct slowly taking over him.

Being a virgin, it wasn't long before he felt the pressure building once more. Fluttershy wasn't too far behind him, given her submissive position. "Inside, Spike... Ngh~!" She moaned out as his hips moved as hard and fast as they could, Spike whispering huskily into her ear.

"Yes, MIstress Fluttershy..." He felt all the pressure burst from him as pleasure ripped through his lower body and he emptied himself inside her marehood, in turn causing her to climax and milk him for all he had. Gradually, they came down from their orgasmic highs, panting like they had run a mile.

"How... Was that... Hah... MIstress...?" She giggled, blushing like crazy as her natural personality took over her once more.

"That was... Hah... Amazing, S-Spike... Now... Untie me so we can go?" He chuckled and released her.

**XXXXX**

"Oh, hello, Spike, dear. Can I help you with something?" Rarity looked over at him, smiling. Her eyes widened a tiny bit at the now-confident aura he seemed to exude. A grin made its way onto his lips and he stepped closer. "...S-Spike? Darling?"

"Rarity... I have something special to ask you... Now that I've got some experience in a certain subject..." Rarity gasped as he got closer, blushing like mad when she realized what he meant. She quivered excitedly and smiled, inviting him to her room.

Experience indeed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay... Kink? Not my thing. I prefer consensual stuff, personally. But I NEEDED to write this!

Fluttershy is my favorite, and making her some secret sex Goddess was really fun. Like, 'I was grinning like an idiot the whole time I was typing this' fun. XD Review, let me know what you thought!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	5. Just an Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**The next chapter of My Little Pony - Ecstasy is Magic/Friendship is Ecstasy will be a guest chapter, written by Mister Self Destruct! It, um... Will be an all-stallion chapter, though I'm not entirely sure what he has planned. He offered because I can't bring myself to write a maleXmale chapter to anything. Nothing against gays, I personally couldn't care less what anybody's sexual preference is. I just can't do it.**

**So, give him your love for next chapter if you're into that sort of thing. I'll be doing another chapter afterwards. As for what it is... Well, it's a surprise. You like those, right? Of course you do. ^_^**

**Oh, and shameless plug is shameless, but The Princess and the Swordspony has been updated with a second chapter, so if you like that fic, go check it out!**

**Peace out, yo!**

**~DarkLordK~**


	6. Guest Chapter: Brokeback Mounting

Well, everyone, here it is. I'll let Mister Self Destruct take over from here! ^_^

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guest Chapter: Brokeback Mounting**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: **This is Mister Self Destruct and I am here to bring you the next chapter of EiM! And, just in case you didn't see the warning, this is a ALL STALLION chapter! Hope some of you enjoy! And this is before the events of Season 2, so Shining Armor is not in love with Cadence.

One day, just a normal day, Big Macintosh trotted home to the farmhouse from a long day's work. He had been very wound-up and stressed lately and he couldn't find out why. He was happy at his work, no matter the work load. And he had no major, Stressful events that had happened in his personal life, lately. And he was determined to find out why he was stressed, and how to alleviate the malcontent that plagued his mind.

Lately, Braeburn and his best friend, Shining Armor, were staying at his farmhouse. Big Mac assumed it was automatically nothing, but something has been going on. Braeburn and Shining Armor have been giving each other looks and they both have gave Big Mac looks, also.

Big Mac trotted into the main room, after his work, of course, into his abode, although, it may have seem like his family's abode now. Big Mac was, of course, the leader and male monarch of the family. And When he walked in, Braeburn and Shining Armor were deviously and menacingly whispering to each other. He could occasionally hear words, but they were unimportant.

Sometime later, Big Mac made an "ahem" at them and frightened the almost feminine coystallion figure, Braeburn. After regaining his dignity, and perhaps even a few memories (as he was really scared), him and Shining Armor turned to look at the big stallion at the entrance of the room.

Big Mac was confused at this point, as it looked like if a murder plot was going on, and he was on the receiving end of it. "Uhh, Big Mac," started Braeburn, "can you, uhh... Help us with something?" Asked him. A tenseness filled the air, as if a thunderstorm has been brewing.

"Sure, Braeburn, anything!" Answered Big Mac, almost eager to help somepony; he really liked helping ponies. "Well," Said Shining Armor, "follow us to our room." And Big Mac became worried at this; the vocabulary used in Shining's last sentence worried him. _"Our room?' What's going on?"_ Big Mac asked mentally, completely oblivious that his cousin and Shining Armor had been in a relationship together for a month, now.

So, the three began trotting upstairs, to their room. The rest of the family was away, so it should be plenty quiet for the ruckus the trio would soon cause. During the short, upstairs trip, the two stallions at the front have been giving themselves kinky and quirky looks. Big Mac soon picked up on this; that they were together. This wasn't the first time he has heard of same sex relations, of course, but he was never involved with one, and one has never been so close to home. But, he still went with the idea, trusting his cousin, and hoping. He hopes he would enjoy this.

When he made it to the guest room, which was the couple's room for the past month. And Big Mac has never been in it for the past month either, but upon close examination of the room, he found it had been decorated marely. It had pink curtains, purple carpets, fine dress ware, the works. He had never thought either of them would have been feminine in the least bit, but it turns out that both of them were; they just hid it, instead.

The looks and the body language gave all three the clearance they needed to make sure they all knew what was going to happen, and they were okay with it. And, to most everypony's surprise, Braeburn was a masochist, he enjoys pain. Just in case, and due to the careful nature of Shining Armor, he opened his maw to speak, "Okay, everypony," he began, "you all know what we are about to do? Especially you, Big Mac." Big Mac nodded his head in confirmation, finally noticing that he was about to do this WITH HIS cousin. And he has never, as noted beforehand, been near or in a same sex relationship before.

With that noted, Braeburn and Shining started doing, as if out of a pornography video, very eroticly kissing, and quickly found who was the dominant one, who was Shining, of course. Big Mac watched, and actually became quickly aroused, very quickly aroused. He licked his lips waiting for his turn, as he watched the two moaning and rolling around on the pink, plush bed. (So sexy!)

Big Mac couldn't help by touch himself to the sexy display that lay in front of him. The kissing continued, and ended with a couple bites made by Shining to pleasure his lover (remember, Braeburn is a masochist), and a playful tug of Braeburn's mane by Shining.

Once, that was over with, Braeburn and Shining got up of the bed, and Big Mac trotted to them, completely overcome with lust. And Big Mac mounted Braeburn, entering his cousin's puckered ring, which was easy to enter because of the frequent anal sex that Shining and Braeburn have been having. Braeburn and Big Mac moaned at the sudden impulse of pleasure that struck them both; Big Mac, entering a stallion for the first time, Braeburn, the feel of the large member that Big Mac had.

Shining Armor came up underneath his lover, Braeburn, and started to suck his lover's length, but slowly so his lover doesn't have an early orgasm. Big Mac kept at his slow pace, still getting used to the feel of this. Braeburn was the submissive, or the female, of this particular intercourse session, and there was nothing he could do at the moment but moan in cries of pleasure. Big Mac, after getting used to the feel of his cousin's soft prostate and deep regions, started to pick up the pace, but not to fast, as to not hurt his cousin; which would actually be a good thing, Braeburn enjoying pain and all.

Shining Armor alerted the two to stop at the moment, so he could be mounted by his lover instead. Shining Armor wanted to have an orgasm, also, but just sucking his lover's member would not have been enough to induce one. After Big Mac mounted Braeburn whom mounted Shining Armor, they continued with their thrusts, synchronous in timing.

Their moans filled the air as they moaned each others' names, but Big Mac was a stallion of grunts of pleasure, although, he still moaned. Their thrusts soon became to much for them to handle, and they soon picked up the pace, their orgasms drawing close, and soon, all else was obscured and occluded from their vision. At this moment, all else no matter mattered, all solid turned to mush, liquid to ash, and light to vibrant colors, as their minds' sputtered around thoughts and pleasure both as the trio reached their peak. They all three came, moaning loudly each others' names, and Shining's climax spilled all over the pink sheets of the body, of which he was propped against.

They all three lay on the bed, after the ordeal, panting and exhausted, not able to go another round... For any of them. Braeburn cuddled into his lover's mane, and sighed happily as they both fell asleep; content and tuckered.

Big Mac, instead, rose himself from the bed, after he enjoyed his afterglow, and walked out the door, leaving the two lovers alone to their afterglow. To his surprise, the next day, when he trotted into Ponyville for this and that errands, there was many stallions there, also, asking for "help."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So there you have it. The guest chapter. I only skimmed over it, but I really hope you all read it. Seriously. I'm sure he worked as hard on this as I do my own chapters, so give him some love.

Next chapter is mine, and it's a doozy. I... Don't really know how to describe it other than that. It'll be up with this one. It's a two-fer! :P

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	7. Just the Right Amount of Pinkie Pies

Well. Just saw the episode 'Too Many Pinkie Pies' not too long ago. Guess what THAT inspired. Oh yes... You better believe it.

Obviously, this title is a play on the episode's title. Oh, and in case you were wondering, the right amount of Pinkies is two. Hehehe...

Anyway, I've never done selfcest before. 'Course, I've also never done a filly threesome, kink, or futa before this series either, so... Yeah. I guess this fic is my experimentation. XD

And a big thanks to Mister Self Destruct for providing the last chapter! I've, um... Already been over this. Just can't write that. Moving on. Here we go! :D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just the Right Amount of Pinkie Pies**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary: Pinkie Pie decides to pay one final visit to the Mirror Pool for a bit of her own type of fun before Twilight Sparkle closes it off forever.**

Pinkie Pie, happy that her clones had all been sent back into the Mirror Pool, stepped outside and inhaled the fresh air of Ponyville. Bright, sunny, and no more clones.

Of course, that last part was only enjoyable for a few seconds. Curiosity began to overtake the party mare. Her duplicates liked fun, just like she did. So what if they had enjoyed other things that she did? Images of a Pinkie Party began to flash through her head and she giggled. "That would've been interesting. I never did get to talk to them too much. I bet if I made just one..." A grin graced her lips as she began bouncing toward the area where she had found the Mirror Pool.

Seeing the hole she had originally fell into, she smiled wide and began her descent into the large, crystalline cave. Eventually, she reached the bottom, and grinned. "Just one won't hurt..." Slowly she stepped up to the reflective water and stared into it, just as she had before. This time, though, she had to be careful.

"And into her own reflection she stared, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared." She smiled as another Pinkie climbed out of the water and grinned at her in the typical Pinkie Pie fashion.

"Hi! Wait... I remember you! Didn't we just do this?"

"Yes, but I was curious about some stuff!" The original bounced around her clone, giggling. She would finally be able to see how she thought. Well... More than usual.

The magically fucking crazy mind of Pinkie at its finest.

"Oh, okay!" They sat down, smiling at each other. Or themselves, depending on how you looked at it.

**XXXXX**

"Um... Okay... What about Pin the Tail on Cranky Doodle Donkey?"

"Yup, I like that too! It's fun!" Pinkie could only sigh at her doppelganger's response. She wasn't having much fun anymore. She had found out, over the last half hour, that...

They were exactly the same. In every way.

Of course, this got the party mare thinking. If they were really the same in every way, then didn't that mean... 'We have all the same desires...?' With a new resolve, she grinned at her duplicate. "Okay. Um... We're gonna have some fun now!"

"Fun? Where?! I wanna have fun!" The clone began bouncing and giggling as they all had before. Pinkie smiled.

"Yeah... We're gonna have fun right here!" She grinned widely and her clone looked at her as though she was crazy. Not that she... Was or anything, of course...

"How are we gonna do that? There's nothing down here! There's not even any games or sweets or balloons or friends or- Mmph!" Pinkie had taken it upon herself to shut herself up with a sudden, deep kiss to herself. To say that her duplicate was shocked was an understatement. As Pinkie broke the kiss, her clone stared at her. Although, she couldn't deny it... Kissing herself was pretty fun after all! She grinned at the original Pinkie. "Ohh, you meant THAT kind of fun..." Pinkie nodded and smiled before being tackled down by herself, feeling her own lips press against hers.

As they kissed, the duplicate slowly dragged her hoof down Pinkie's side, eliciting a pleasured shudder from the original. She felt heat pooling in her loins, her marehood aching for release. However, she let her copy continue for the sake of being teased and the thrill it brought the sweet-toothed mare. Eventually, it became too much, and Pinkie finally decided to dominate herself. the copy let out a surprised- yet happy and lust-filled- moan as she felt herself pressed against the ground, the original over her.

They continued kissing almost desperately as Pinkie lowered her marehood down to her copy's, making them both shiver and moan as their sensitive nubs brushed together, soaking them both even more. Pinkie stared directly into her own desire-laced eyes, smiling and wondering if her own shone that brightly when getting intimate. She made a mental note to buy herself a mirror.

The party mare began gyrating her hips, making their marehoods almost kiss. Her clone let out a throaty moan and did the same, the friction heating them both up to previously unthought-of levels. Both of them were extremely into it, losing themselves in the other's movements. They went so well together, most likely because they were essentially the same pony.

It wasn't long before Pinkie felt that hot, wet feeling upon her, her duplicate close behind. They could feel themselves getting wetter and hotter as they ground against each other, their bodies screaming to hit that finish. Eager for any sort of pleasure at this point, Pinkie pressed her lips against her copy's once more, their tongues dancing, battling for dominance.

The kiss was only broken when both mares hit their climax, orgasmic pleasure crashing into them both like a tsunami. They both kept the movement going, riding out wave after wave of pure euphoria and nearly drenching the ground with their orgasms.

After basking in the afterglow for a bit, Pinkie looked down at her copy, who had fallen asleep soon after they had finished. Smiling, she got up and softly kissed her forehead. Truly, she was a bit sad it had to end. She had given the term 'go fuck yourself' new meaning, and it couldn't ever happen again.

She frowned as she climbed out, not sure if she could ever replicate that feeling of being with... Well, herself. "Although... That mirror... And I have my hooves! And I'm sure somepony will want to have fun soon!" She smiled to herself, noticing Twilight Sparkle and Big Mac headed her way to seal off the Mirror Pool forever.

The purple unicorn was confused when she saw her friend already at the entrance, but shrugged it off as her being eager to never let something like this happen again.

If only she had known how wrong she was.

Pinkie smiled at her friends. "Hi, Twilight! Hi, Big Mac! Did you come to make sure they were all gone? I know they gave you guys trouble at the barn raising..."

His answer, as always, was a short and to-the-point "Eeyup." They laughed as Twilight levitated a rock over the hole, setting it down so nopony could ever duplicate themselves again.

**XXXXX**

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_It's great to have fun, but it's even greater to have great friends! And having lots of friends means that you sometimes have to make choices as to who you'll spend you time with! But that's okay, because good friends will always give you lots of opportunities to have fun, so even if you're missing out, it's never for long._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Pinkie Pie"_

Smiling, Pinkie let Spike deliver the letter and smiled when her friends approached her, asking her what she wanted to do for fun. Tired from her activities from the previous day with what was essentially herself, however, she declined and opted for falling asleep on the floor of Sugarcube Corner, to which her friends replied with a laugh as they left her alone, dreaming of her own special fun time... Not that anypony could ever know that.

Overall, today had been a good day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seriously. Pinkie is crazy and I fucking love it. It pretty much gives you freedom to do whatever you like when writing her. Hence random selfcest. Yay! :D

Oh, and I had to rewatch the end of this episode to get that letter exact. I know, no life. lol

Next chapter will be fun. Spitfire and Soarin'! Oh yes. WonderboltShipping. There, it has a name now. Actually... I have a few names for pairings. Tell me what you think!

Twilight and Spike - AssistShipping

Twilight and Rarity - ManeUnicornShipping

Twilight and Trixie - MagicRivalShipping

Twilight and Celestia - MentorShipping

Pinkie and Rainbow - CupcakeShipping

Pinkie and Fluttershy - OppositeShipping

Pinkie and AJ - ManeEarthShipping

Rainbow and Fluttershy - ManePegasusShipping

Rainbow and Twilight - EggheadShipping

Rainbow and Scootaloo - IdolShipping

Rainbow and Spitfire/Soarin' - FanmareShipping

Rarity and Sweetie Belle - FashionistaShipping

AJ and Applebloom - JuniorAppleShipping

AJ and Big Mac - SeniorAppleShipping

AJ and Caramel - FarmhandShipping

Celestia and Discord - ImprisonShipping

Celestia and Luna - RoyalSisterShipping

Celestia and pretty much anypony else - MolestiaShipping

Shining and Cadence - MarriageShipping

Shining and Twilight - B.B.B.F.

Cadence and Twilight - FoalSitterShipping

That's... Pretty much all I got. Review, and if you have any more names, put 'em in there! Hehe... Shutting up now.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	8. Hitting the Showers

It really has been a while, hasn't it? Hoo, boy... Busy holidays, along with some other stuff.

Anywho, I realized I'm getting lazy-ish with naming these. That, or I'm running out of ideas. Probably both. Mostly the idea thing. This story is no different. I could think of absolutely NOTHING for this one. No clever pun this time. Seriously, I used a very common phrase and that's IT. Ugh... Maybe next title won't suck. Doubtful, but a man can hope.

So, locker room fun. Naturally. Cliché? A bit. Hot? You fuckin' bet. So here we go. :D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hitting the Showers**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary: After a show, Spitfire decides to tease Soarin' a bit, and gets more than she thought she would; not that she's complaining.**

"Alright, good work, guys. You can all head home now." Smiling, Spitfire watched the rest of the Wonderbolts fly off towards their homes. They had just gotten done performing a small show in Manehatten, and by the time they had returned to Cloudsdale, everypony was beat.

They had done well, as always. She had caught a small mistake made by Soarin', but it was no big deal. He had flown a little too close to her during one part of the show, causing their wings to ever-so-slightly brush together. Nopony besides her had even noticed it. Mistakes were mistakes, however, and she would have to talk to him about it.

"Hm... Where IS he, anyway...? I didn't see him flying home..." It was that moment when she heard the shower turn on behind her. Confused, she turned. "...Is somepony still here?" She was a bit surprised when she heard the voice of Soarin' himself answer.

"Yeah, I'm taking a shower before heading home." She blushed a bit at the thought of him showering, but shook it off and smiled. Now would be as good a time as any to speak to him. After peeling her uniform off of herself, she walked to the entrance to the showers, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, Soarin'? I wanted to talk to you about the show."

'Oh, no...' A very noticable stutter now laced his words as he slowly got nervous. "W-What about it?"

"Well, I noticed you were flying a little close to me today. Work on judging distance, alright?"

"O-Oh, yeah... Of course. Ehehe..." She smirked and stepped inside, seeing how nervous he was. She wanted to tease him a bit for it, like she would've had anypony else on the team made the same mistake. And, she decided, she could use a shower too. Tunrning the knob for the hot water, she let out a sigh as it rained down on her, washing away all her cares

"So... Call me crazy, but I'm not so sure that was a mistake, Soarin'... I think you flew close on purpose~!" Her voice was now singsong, easily letting anypony see that she was joking. Like a foal, he fell right into her verbal trap.

"N-No I didn't!" His face was now red. Spitfire had to fight back the urge to laugh. "I... O-Okay, maybe I did..." Her eyes widened in surprise. He DID? That wasn't a part of her plan. She mouthed a simple "Oh" and her gaze fell. The yellow mare decided the floor tiles were pretty interesting at that moment. "...It won't happen again, Spits..." Huh?

She looked back up at him. "Hang on... I didn't say I cared, did I? It's fine. Just... Don't fly close. Walking close to me is fine. Or... You know, whatever..." Soarin' looked at her, blushing a bit more when he saw the water running across her streamlined body, droplets slowly making trails down her legs. His eyes rested on her Cutie Mark, three flames whose trails were heading backwards, toward... Soarin' shivered a bit at the thought of what lay back there.

Seeing this out of her peripheral vision, she decided to tease him a bit more. She couldn't deny that she had been a bit stressed lately, and her hoof just wasn't cutting it anymore. She wanted something WAY bigger. Grinning to herself, she looked over at the grey pegasus with her most innocent eyes. "Soarin', could you... Help me wash my wings?" She saw him visibly freeze up, his face tinted a deep crimson. 'Jackpot,' she thought to herself. "I'd do it myself, but... I just can't reach there."

"Umm... A-Are you sure you want me to...?" He knew how intimate one had to be before washing the wings of another Pegasus. The flame-maned pegasus nodded, and he sighed. "A-Alright... Just... Spread your wings..." His face felt hotter than the water they were standing under at this point. He grabbed the soap off the rack and she slowly, almost teasingly, opened up her wings. She looked back at the stallion with a grin, her voice more seductive than she thought she could pull off.

"Be gentle, Soarin'... My wings are really sensitive..." Soarin' blushed even more as he soaped up her back, eliciting a sigh from the mare. "Nnh..." He couldn't believe his luck! Here he was, in the shower with the mare of his dreams, washing her wings for her. He could've died right there a happy stallion. Spitfire had to resist the urge to moan loudly as he worked her wings slowly and gently, making sure each feather got attention. 'O-Oh, Celestia, he's so...'

Finally he finished. "O-Okay, Spits... I washed your wings for you." She turned to him, smiling. His eyebrow perked a bit when he noticed her blushing and panting slightly.

"S-Soarin'..." She edged closer, and the stallion felt his heart begin to race. He had no idea what she was doing. Eventually, he felt her warm breath caress his lips as she wrapped a foreleg around him, pulling him in for a deep, lustful kiss. A low moan escaped him as he felt her tongue slowly push past his lips, running along the edge of his own. He let his tongue meet hers, and they began to wrestle and dance in their mouths. The stallion savored her taste, and she his.

Slowly and hesitantly, they broke the kiss. Spitfire giggled when she saw Soarin's wings were erect. "...Wingboner." The grey pegasus gasped and quickly looked back.

"O-Oh, jeez... S-Sorry, I-" He was cut off by a chaste kiss from his newfound lover, who smiled at him.

"Soarin', it's fine. Now... You wanna keep going? 'Cause I'm all hot and wet now, and not just from the shower..." He nodded quickly, feeling himself stand at attention. She began kissing him again, softer this time, and lied down under him. Her face reddened a bit more when she felt his stallionhood resting against her stomach. Her mind briefly raced with the question of whether it would fit or not, then decided that she would MAKE it fit if it didn't.

He moaned against her lips as he felt her hoof trailing backwards along his chest, then his stomach, and finally reaching its destination. The mare smiled against him as she began running her hoof slowly up and down his length. A bit of precum oozed out of the tip and she gathered it on the tip of her hoof, breaking the kiss to lick it up slowly, teasing her lover with the sight. The yellow pegasus giggled when his eyes widened. "Aw, Soarin'... You're cute." She pulled him closer, whispering huskily into his ear. "And... I want you to fuck me. HARD."

That did it for Soarin'. He swiftly lined his length up with Spitfire's now-soaking marehood and thrust forward, moaning at the feel of her slick, velvety insides. A low moan escaped her throat as her lover began pounding into her, hitting the deepest part of her with each movement in. The mare cursed weakly as she buried her muzzle against his neck, wrapping her forelegs tightly around his neck.

Soarin's mind went blank as he relished in her tight marehood, speeding up his thrusts and angling himself a bit so he hit her sweet spot every time. He vaguely felt her begin kissing his neck roughly, almost desperately, as he continued rutting the squirming mare under him, the pressure in his lower half building rather quickly. A pleasured cry rang out from under him as Spitfire's orgasm hit her like a sack of bricks. Not cloud bricks, either. Earthen ones.

Soarin' was close behind her, her marehood beginning to milk him for all he had. The yellow pegasus felt him about to remove himself from her quivering body. Deciding she wanted the full experience, she grabbed his flank. "S-Stay in, Soarin'... It's okay...! Ahh~!" Her voice gave the stallion the last push he needed, and he groaned loudly as he shot multiple thick ropes of his seed deep into his lover. She cried out loudly from the feeling, another climax ripping through her entire body. "O-Ohh, fuck!"

As Soarin' finished releasing himself inside her, he pulled out slowly, their respective climaxes mingling on the floor and slipping down the drain of the shower. Panting, they stared into each other's eyes. The mare smiled and pulled the stallion over her into a very deep kiss. Their tongues once again danced with each other before Spitfire pulled back. "Soarin'..."

"Mm...?"

"Next time will be at my house."

"Why...?"

She chuckled and pointed with her hoof. The stallion's gaze followed it to the door, along with...

"F-Fleetfoot?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, that would suck. Or would it? I dunno. She might just join them. Hehe...

Well. Aside from the absolutely dreadful title, I think this turned out pretty good. I have no idea what I'm gonna do after this. Probably that Naruto one-shot I've been working on. So keep an eye out for that. Next up in EiM will be... *Checks list* Ooh! Heehee... Next one's gonna be fun. Let's just say two school bullies get what's coming to them... *Grins diabolically*

A-Anyway, see you all next time! ^_^

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	9. My Little Human - Part I

Well, hello there, my faithful readers. For this update, I decided to try something new. I know, I said next would involve bullies and punishment and everything... But bear with me here. Inspiration hits me at the wierdest times. Anyway, my idea is this: throughout the random one-shots, there will be a story arc. It won't be updated much, as I have other chapters to write for 3 fics, plus this collection of one-shots. As you may have guessed... It involves everypony becoming human because of magical circumstances.

As I said, this will see scarce updates, but it will happen every so often. Probably when I dunno what ship to write next.

Without further ado, here we go...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**My Little Human - Part I**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary: A spell casted by Twilight goes horribly wrong, and everypony has to suffer the consequences until everything can be fixed.**

It was a very serene day in the small town of Ponyville. The sun was warm and bright, animals were out and about, and a very soft breeze carried through the streets. Many of the townsponies were in the marketplace, whether it be making various purchases, or just chatting with friends.

There was one pony, however, who wasn't focused on the gorgeous day outside, even while she was outdoors during the great weather. (This feels familiar... :P) She was more worried about a new spell she had discovered whilst reading one night before bed. The spell in question was a spell that allowed for transformation, much like a Changeling, but much more temporary. She couldn't understand how she had never caught it before, as she had read the book containing it multiple times.

The mare, one Twilight Sparkle, was currently preparing to test the spell on an old table she had never bothered to get rid of. Normally, she would never have done this with an inanimate object, but the book had specifically said that it could be done. Spike, currently hiding behind a rather large nearby rock and donning a bucket as a protective helmet, voiced his worries. Again. For about the hudredth time, as far as Twilight was concerned.

"A-Are you sure about this, Twilight? We've never even heard of this spell until today! What if-"

"Spike!" The mare had to shout, as his constant paranoia was beginning to grind on her nerves. After she had calmed a bit, she smiled at her faithful assistant. "It'll be okay. I promise." The young dragon seemed to relax at her words and reassuring smile, but in truth, he was still worried.

The lavender unicorn returned her focus to the table, her horn beginning to feel that all-too familiar tingle as magic built up within, the spell nearly ready to be cast. Her plan was to change the old, run-down piece of furniture into a lovely new desk, which would be used for, of course, reading and writing. Spike peered out from behind his makeshift bunker, only to notice something was a bit... Off. The sky had darkened a bit, clouds beginning to move in and block the sun. He vaguely heard Rainbow Dash scolding the Ponyville Weather Team for carelessly allowing a storm to move in before flying off to take care of the clouds. Wait, storm?

"Uh... Twilight?"

"Not now, Spike... I'm charging the spell."

"A-About that spell... We might wanna wait..."

"For what? Oh, it's ready! Here goes nothing..." The unicorn took a deep breath, calming herself completely as specified in the book. After her mind was cleared of all but the magic she was currently performing, Twilight let the magical bolt fly at the table... Just as a nearby lone cloud released a single flash of lightning, which headed directly at the table because of the metal components. Spike's eyes widened as they clashed against the table, creating a very large and intimidating explosion.

"T-Twili-!"

All sound disappeared for a second. It wasn't a normal silence, though. It was an almost roaring silence, one that caused everpony in Ponyville to fear that they had gone deaf. It took a while for the flash of brilliant white light to fade away, as it seemed to cover Equestria as a whole. Once it did, anypony could see that the town was even a bit damaged. Shingles were torn off, random things around town were thrown carelessly, and pained groaning could be heard all around town.

"Ugh... S-Spike... Are you okay...?" Slowly, Twilight's eyes opened as she surveyed the damage. Overall, there didn't seem to be too much wrong, although her body felt a bit strange. She almost felt... Taller?

"...Ungh... Wha...? Oh... Yeah, I'm alright... But I feel funny..." She looked over in the direction she heard his voice come from, and was surprised to see what appeared to be a pinkish tan lump.

"Spike, where are you?" Her voice filled with concern, worried she had maybe made her little friend invisible somehow. Suddenly, the lump moved in response It turned around and, much to her shock and awe, had a face. The same face as... "S-Spike...?"

"Yeah, I'm right... Uh..." The lump, which seemed to be Spike, stared at Twilight. Unfortunately for her, she could do no different. She took in his new appearance. He had only skin where his scales once were, and his namesake - the spikes that adorned his head - Were now, what appeared to be, a mohawk of hair. His body had grown out a bit, and his fingers were now longer and greater in number.

Looking down at herself, she saw that her appearance had changed greatly as well. Instead of a lavender coat of fur, she now had skin, like Spike did, but instead of the pinkish tone that the former dragon had, her skin was a soft tan color. Her mane, it seemed, was exactly the same, as well as her tail which had somehow stayed intact. She noticed she had the same hands as Spike, though a bit slimmer and more feminine, and her hooves were now nonexistant. Gasping, she reached up to her forehead, and breathed her relief when she felt her horn still atop her head.

Carefully, so as not to fall, she stood on her new legs. They weren't much longer than her previous ones, but they bent differently at the knee, which threw her off a bit. The spellcaster stumbled a bit, finally making it into her house. Tripping a few times, she made her way into the bathroom, where she smacked her head off the doorframe. "Ow! What was... Oh... I'm taller now..." Rubbing her forehead with her new hand, Twilight ducked down and slowly stepped into the bathroom. "O-Oh my..." She took in her full appearance. Everything was as she saw before, her skin tone, her horn, her hands and feet, and even her Cutie Mark was intact.

Something else caught her eye now, though. She noticed her breasts had moved up and... Grown, quite a bit. "T-They shouldn't be there... Or that big! They're s-supposed to be... Agh! What's going on?!" She ran outside, tripping yet again, to find her assistant.

"Spike, where are... Oh... Wow..." When she found Spike, he was observing his looks. Her eyes stayed on a certain detail of him that she hadn't noticed in her haste to see herself. "...S-So big..."

"Huh? Did you say something, Twi... Light..." His eyes traveled to the girls chest, unable to pull away from them for some reason. She was having the same problem, only her eyes were glued to his crotch.

"W-We... We should go let... P-Princess Celestia know, that... Uh..." The girl's voice trailed off as she focused exclusively on Spike. Clumsily she walked over to him, an almost alien urge coming over her. She wasn't new to the arousal, though. She had felt it before while reading certain books, and she knew that she needed to relieve the pressure she felt building between her thighs.

Spike, even being as young as he was, was also no stranger to what he was feeling, though it was usually around Rarity. The sight before the young boy, however, caused his mind to go blank. Twilight, the same mare he had seen almost like a sister, was now a very voluptuous and delicious-looking creature.

Subconciously the mare-turned-girl licked her lips in anticipation before pinning Spike down on the ground, her womanhood brushing over the very tip of his erection, eliciting a moan from her green-haired assistant. "T-Twilight, I..."

"Shh... S-Spike, just... Please, let me do this... We'll report to the Princess afterwards..." Without waiting for him to respond, she lowered her hips, impaling herself on his manhood. Both of them moaned out in extreme pleasure. Almost instictively, Twilight began rolling her hips on her young friend, riding him. It was almost ironic, but neither of them cared. They were too busy indulging themselves in this sudden forbidden act of pure lust.

Spike moaned loudly as he felt Twilight's womanhood begin to contract rapidly on his length as she moved, squeezing him like a slick, velvety vice. His mind went blank yet again, the pleasure shooting through his young form. As the girl continued riding him like mad, He felt the need to touch her and cause her greater pleasure. His hands slowly made their way to the first thing to catch his eyes, which happened to be the two large, fleshy mounds that had appeared on her chest.

Twilight gasped in surprise as she felt Spike's now-soft fingers caressing her breasts, then let a long. drawn-out moan escape her throat as he squeezed them. "S-Spi-! Ngh!" She felt breathless from the pleasure coursing through her body. In response, she sped up her hips, involuntarily squeezing her assistant's now-throbbing manhood as her body neared that sweet release that she loved, pony or not. "O-Oh, Celestia, I'm so close~!"

Twilight's words caused the boy's climax to hasten, putting him right at the edge. Not used to his new body, he could no longer hold back, and he released shot after shot of his thick seed deep inside the girl atop him. The girl's hands ran through her hair and her back arched as her orgasm ripped through her as soon as the first spurt hit her insides, intensifying with each shot of the warm liquid deep inside her womanhood. Her voice came out in weak, pleasured whimpers as she rode out her climax, a mixture of her own juices and Spike's seed dripping out of her and mingling in his lap.

As Twilight's orgasm subsided, she simply collapsed next to her assistant, to fatigued to move or, really, do anything but quiver and pant like a dog. After the pair recovered, they clumsily helped each other inside the treehouse to wash up. Not wanting to fall prey to another lust-fueled session, they took turns in the shower. Twilight went first, finding the low ceiling to increasingly be a pain in her flank. There were a few times she bumped her head off the ceiling, but she eventually got the hang of it. 'Hopefully,' she thought to herself, 'Spike has an easier time..."

The remaining mixture of her and Spike's climaxes flowed down the drain, and she shut the water flow off before stepping out, using her magic to levitate a towel over to herself and dry off. "Spike, I'm coming out... Shield your eyes..." She felt silly saying it. After all, they had just got done having sex. Still, she wanted to prevent that distraction from happening a second time.

"Alright, Twilight, they're covered..." Nodding, the ex-unicorn stepped out into their shared room. As she sat down, she let out a sigh.

"Go ahead, Spike. The door's right in front of you." After smacking his head on the wall, he found the entrance to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

As the boy showered off, she began to think of ways she could reverse this mess. When nothing came, she growled in frustration and decided she'd ask the Princess about possible ideas. Before that, though, the girl vowed to keep from getting distracted in any way. And so, using a couple blankets and a few safety pins, she fashioned two temporary robes for herself and Spike, noting to herself to ask Rarity for proper clothes later.

She heard the water shut off a bit after she was finished with their coverings, and levitated the smaller of the two over to the door. It opened, and she heard a noise from Spike which told her he had no idea what was before him. "Put this on, Spike, it's a blanket that I made into a robe so we're covered. Clearly we can't be trusted otherwise..." Her voice was deadpanned by the last part of her statement.

"Ohh, okay." Just as he finished donning the 'robe' he was given, he felt a very familiar, yet surprising sensation overcome his body. "Mmgh- Bleh!" To his and Twilight's shock, a rolled up and sealed scroll plopped down on the ground in front of them. Bringing it over to herself with magic, Twilight opened it, albeit with some difficulty. A painful lump formed in her throat as she read the very short message from the Sun Goddess.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_We need to have a little talk. Now._

_Princess Celestia_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shameless smut indeed... Anyway, next chapter of this (which won't be for a while, sorry) will explain why they became hornier than a teenage boy discovering Playboy out of nowhere. It's a little farfetched, but... You know, what the hell does it matter? This is a clop series. They're doing it, isn't that all that matters? Bah...

Next chapter of EiM in general will be fun. Two bullies getting their just desserts, as I said before. Also, in case you care, my Crossover now has a Chapter 5, so check that out too. Review as always.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	10. Getting Hot for Teacher

Welcome back, cloppers! Yes, I finally updated! As I said before I had the idea for the My Little Human arc, this story will be about two ponies getting their just desserts. Spanking and all that fun stuff. lol

Who could it be, I hear you ask! But I shouldn't be hearing you ask that, because it's super-easy to figure out! I mean... Come on... They're bullies... And... No, you know what? I'm not gonna give you any more hints. Because you'll be finding out right...

About...

Now!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Getting Hot For Teacher**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary: Cheerilee notices how Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pick on everypony without a Cutie Mark every day, especially Applebloom, and finally decides to do something about it.**

"What do you know about Cutie Marks? You're just a blank flank!" An all-too familiar insult coupled with the laughter of Silver Spoon reached Cheerilee's ears as she heard her class coming in from recess, and she let out a sigh. Over the year she had been teaching this class, she had noticed that Diamond Tiara, a young filly and daughter of Filthy Rich, a nice, middle-aged businesspony who was friends with most of the town, picked on Applebloom almost exclusively, though Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle recieved a lot of the same treatment. It baffled and somewhat irked the teacher that Diamond could be such a brat, as amicable as Filthy Rich was.

She turned to her class with a smile, which faded a bit as she saw Applebloom walk into the room with a mixture of anger and hurt on her face. "Hm... Applebloom, hold on. Could I please see you in the hallway for a minute?" The filly looked up at her teacher, her face changing to confusion and a tiny bit of fear.

"Wha? B-But Miss Cheerilee, Ah didn't do nothin' wrong!" The magenta mare shook her head.

"No, Applebloom, you're not in trouble. I just want to talk to you for a minute. Class, take this time to work on schoolwork, please." The class let out a collective groan, but got to work anyway, causing Cheerilee to giggle to herself as she led Applebloom out into the hall of the schoolhouse.

"What is it, Miss Cheerilee?"

"Applebloom... Are you okay? I know how Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon keep teasing you about you not having your Cutie Mark yet..."

"O-Oh.. Yeah, Ah'm okay. Ah just wish they'd stop..." It was then that an idea came to the teacher's head and she smiled to herself.

"Hm... Applebloom... What if I talked to them for you?" The way Cheerilee said 'talked' went unnoticed by the young pony, who nodded vigorously.

"Would ya really do that, Miss Cheerilee?" The mare nodded, gently ruffling Applebloom's mane.

"Of course, Applebloom. I'll talk to them after class." Applebloom took Cheerilee by surprise by quickly hugging her legs and smiling brightly.

"Thank ya, Miss Cheerilee! Thank ya so much!" Her teacher smiled.

"Not a problem, Applebloom... Now come, let's get back to class."

**XXXXX**

Shifting could be heard as everypony stood up, stretching as the bell sounded at the end of the school day. Cheerilee could hear Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon snickering and muttering about plans. Little did they know, their plans would have to wait.

"Um, Diamond, Silver, could I see you two please?" The pink filly cast Applebloom a glare before shuffling over to their teacher with her sidekick. After everypony else had left the room, Cheerilee's gaze wandered to the two bullies. "Alright... Why do you two do it?" The young ponies' faces turned to ones of confusion.

"Do what?" The mare sighed and looked at her students.

"I know you two have been picking on Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo. I want to know why. Why them? And don't give me anything about being superior because of your Cutie Marks, because that's no call for bullying."

"I... W-Well..."

"A-Alright, I'm sorry~! I only do it because Diamond Tiara does!" the pink pony's sudden look of surprise quickly falls on her friend.

"W-What?! Silver!" The gray filly looks back at her.

"I-I do! I only do it because you do it, and I figured if I did it too, you wouldn't pick on ME..." Everypony falls silent, letting Silver's revelation sink in. Diamond Tiara sighs.

"I wouldn't pick on you, you're my best friend. We'll always be besties, Silver Spoon." Silver Spoon then looked at her friend with a soft smile before Cheerilee continued.

"So then... Why do you pick on the others? Especially Applebloom, I noticed... She seems to be a favorite target." A slight blush creeped onto Diamond's cheeks.

"...I don't know what you're talking about. I don't pick on her any more than anypony else." The teacher allowed herself a small smirk.

"Oh? Then why are your cheeks red...? Could it be that you maybe..."

"A-Alright, I think she's cute when she's mad! Happy?" Diamond's face now resembled a tomato. Cheerilee smiled.

"I had a hunch... Why don't you just tell her, instead of tormenting her and her friends? I know they at LEAST wants to be accepted by you." The pink filly let out a huff.

"Fine... I'll stop picking on her and the other two. Okay? Can we go now?"

"Ah-ah, not yet. First... A punishment." The two students groaned.

"A punishment?"

"Why? I said I wouldn't do it anymore!" The mare let out yet another sigh- she noted that she had been doing it a lot lately, mostly due to stress- as she looked them over.

"Because, girls... You can't do things like this and expect to not deal with the consequences. Now, I'll be writing to your parents-" Diamond quickly cut her off.

"N-No, you can't! If daddy found out... He wouldn't even be able to look me in the eyes anymore. Just don't tell him... I'll do anything! And I already agreed to not mess with them anymore! Please...!" Upon hearing the filly's pleading, Cheerilee frowned.

"Alright, Diamond Tiara, how would YOU have me punish you two, then?" She waited as her two students whispered back and forth, blinking in confusion when both of their faces reddened and turned away from her. It hit her when they lowered their chests to the ground and raised their flanks high in the air what they had in mind. "W-What are you two doing?!"

"...We've been bad..."

"...So we figure it would be okay if you punished us the old-fashioned way..." Cheerilee felt her face become hot as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"G-Girls, I don't know if..." Her voice trailed off as she caught a certain scent in the air, a tingle sreading throughout her body. '...O-Oh my Celestia...'

The teacher's mind began to fog, her innocent thoughts making way for less-than-innocent ones. She finally figured that they were asking for it, they deserved it, and she'd be damned if she wasn't VERY stressed lately, due to her lack of time to herself.

What harm could it do, really, if she went easy and left no marks?

Almost hesitantly, she reached over and grabbed her ruler off her desk, eyeing it for a second before lightly bringing it down on Diamond Tiara's flank. She heard Silver Spoon giggle.

"You know she's not gonna learn if you do it like that... You gotta do it harder." The meaning behind the statement was lost on Cheerilee, the fact that her students actually enjoyed this type of thing, because she heard only one thing in her hazy mind.

Do it harder.

And so, she did, this time earning an audible slapping noise from the tool along with a short "Ah~!" from the young pink pony she was using it on. She decided she liked that sound, and did it once again, getting a little more confidence in her swing. The slap that emanated from ruler was just the tiniest bit louder now, and the moan from Diamond Tiara a bit longer and more obvious.

She decided that it was Silver Spoon's turn now. Turning to face her, she allowed herself a small smirk as she brought the ruler down just as she had on Diamond. As soon as she heard the now-beautiful sound of ruler against flank, she heard Silver gasp and moan as the scent of arousal caught her senses stronger than before. "Oh-ho... So you actually enjoy this sort of thing...?"

Both fillies turned red, nodding. "Yes..."

"We love it, Miss Cheerilee..."

"Then it's not exactly a punishment, is it... Oh well, I have something else in mind now." A devious smile graced the teacher's lips and she hopped up on her desk, sitting and facing her students. "Diamond Tiara."

"Y-Yes, Miss Cheerilee?" The pink pony turned to look at her teacher, who was sitting very suggestively on the desk. Diamond felt her face grow hot immediately.

"Come here, please. You too, Silver Spoon." Her students complied and trotted over to Cheerilee. "Now..." Slowly, the magenta mare spread her hind legs, her arousal hitting the young ponies full-on now. "Lick. Your punishment will be to pleasure me without getting release yourselves... After this, I expect to see no more animosity between you and the rest of the class." Diamond and Silver shared a glance before the former decided she would go first.

The filly looked up at her teacher one last time before taking a few tentative steps forward and kissing the inner part of her teacher's thigh, eliciting a small gasp from the mare. Smiling to herself, Diamond kissed her way up Cheerilee's thigh, her mind becoming a bit more hazy the closer she got to the slick treasure between the mare's legs.

Cheerilee let out a low moan when she felt her student's tongue running lightly over her wet folds, occasionally dipping into the entrance. 'S-She's teasing me...?!' "Ah~!" Diamond smirked to herself as she began moving her tongue along the roof of the magenta pony's marehood, taking a bit of joy in the fact that she was able to get her teacher, who probably had tons of this whenever she wanted, to react like this.

If only she had known how little her teacher actually got any.

Cheerilee's hooves made their way through the pink filly's mane, moaning softly as she was pleasured surprisingly well, almost as if Diamond had been practicing for some reason. It wasn't too long before she felt her long-overdue release rapidly approaching. "G-Godd, Diamond... I... Ah~! I-I'm close... K-Keep going~!"

Finally, the magenta mare let out a long, lust-wracked moan as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Diamond squeaked in surprise as her teacher's juices splashed onto her face and along her tongue, but dutifully licked up every bit of it that she could get. She giggled a bit as she looked up at Cheerilee, who was currently panting heavily and occasionally letting out a small whimper of pleasure whenever her body would quiver.

After coming down from her orgasmic high, Cheerilee slowly sat up and looked over her two students, deciding that Diamond Tiara was kind of cute with her muzzle all matted and wet. She grinned at the thought, and motioned for Silver Spoon to come to her. "Time for round two..."

**XXXXX**

"Alright, everypony, time for recess. Be back in as soon as the bell rings, okay?" Cheerilee flashed her class a smile as they all excitedly ran outside, save for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon.

"Um... Girls, hang on a second." The crusaders stopped and turned, warily of course, to face her two usual antagonists. Cheerilee quietly poked her head out of the door to watch them.

"Yeah...? What is it?" The two fillies smiled, regret showing through clearly, at least to their teacher. Diamond spoke first.

"We just wanted to apologize for messing with you guys so much... We won't do it anymore, okay?" Silver nodded.

"Yeah... We want to be your friends, if you'll let us..." The threesome shared a confused look before turning to face the former bullies.

"Yeah, Ah guess we could be friends... Ya pormise no more o' that bullyin' or nothin'?" Both Diamond and Silver nodded, holding their right forehooves up.

"We promise." The crusaders smiled. Scootaloo's wings began buzzing happily.

"Alright, good! Come on, let's go do something!" As they began running, Diamond stopped Applebloom. Cheerilee, still watching secretly, raised an eyebrow.

"Applebloom...? Um..." Applebloom tilted her head in confusion as the pink filly's cheeks reddened a bit. "I-I wanted to tell you that... I... Uh..."

"What's wrong, Diamond Tiara?" Diamond visibly swallowed the lump in her throat before finally mumbling it, making sure to be quiet enough so that only Applebloom could hear her.

"I-I teased you the most because I think you're cute when you're all pouty..." Applebloom's face reddened adorably and her voice wavered slightly, riddled with a slight stutter.

"Y-Y'all think Ah'm c-cute?" Diamond nodded, bracing herself. She didn't see her crush smile.

"...Ah think yer cute too, Diamond Tiara." The pink filly blushed, looking up at the farm pony.

"Y-You do? Ah... Well, I-I guess that means..."

"We're fillyfriends?" Diamond nodded.

"Y-Yeah. If you want." The pink pony was very surprised when she felt a soft pair of lips on her own and she looked up at the yellow filly, her eyes wide like saucers. Very slowly, Applebloom removed her lips from Diamond's, smiling.

"Ah'd like that a lot." Diamond flashed a smile of her own before noticing Cheerilee in the entranceway to the school, grinning widely. The teacher shot her a wink and giggled to herself before heading back inside. Diamond hid her embarrassment and intertwined her tail with Applebloom's as they ran after their friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay. That right there? Crazy. And also awesome. I'm proud of this. We all have that wish for a sexy teacher to 'punish' us. Don't lie. I see you smirking. ;P

Anyone have any ideas for more hetero-ships? I understand the majority of Ponyville is female, and don't get me wrong, lesbians are cool as fuck, but it gets a bit... Eh, boring? I dunno. I wish I had more straight pairings. Seriously, I'll take like any requests. lol

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


End file.
